


The Space Carnival Of Doom

by NympheSama



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Comedy, Dark Magic, Idiots in Love, Jack being Jack, M/M, Mystery, Rollercoaster ride of wtf is going on here, Thriller, WTF, dumbassery, seriously its basically just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Rhys has found something he thinks will make Jack relax for a dayJack is... not so relaxed
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	The Space Carnival Of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask what this is 😅
> 
> This was based on the song Carousel by The Rasmus. You know, cheerful happy song... it turned into this and now its here to stay so... enjoy?
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Space Carnival Of Doom**

Jack sighed, purposely dragging his feet as Rhys tugged and jostled him through the shuttle door. " _Jaaack_!" He complained, pouting at the CEO's reluctance to explore his newest discovery. "C'mon, already..! Stop dragging your ass and hurry up already! I promise it's just gonna be fun!"

"Rhysie, everything you find either almost kills us or at least nearly maims us..." Jack grunted, rolling his eyes as Rhys obviously ignored him. "What is it that's so important, you had to come an' drag me outta the office for a whole damn day, anyway?" He huffed curiously, though he still dragged his feet.

"It's a _Space Carnival_!" Rhys said in a rush, as Jack finally ground to a halt, frowning at Rhys' giddy and excited expression. "You know, like a theme park… in space?" Rhys clarified, mistaking Jack's look of disgust for one of confusion.

"I know what a goddamn Space Carnival is, you idiot..." Jack muttered, running a hand through his hair distractedly. He reluctantly allowed Rhys to tug him through a thick wall of artificial trees around them, emerging from the docking port several minutes later with a deep frown marring his face.

Jack sighed, not sure just how Rhys had even come to find the stupid place; but he could already tell there was no chance he was about to deny him, especially when he wore such an openly excited and eager expression. "Why the hell do you even wanna go? I mean, everything in this section of back to front space is fifty shades of fucked up, Rhysie... I don't know why you think this is gonna be any differ-"

"It's _just_ a Space Carnival, Jack... You know, _fun_..?" Rhys snickered, eyeing the Hyperion CEO with amusement, his eyes slowly widening as a thought struck him. "Okay, c'mon, admit it... you're scared of clowns, aren't you?" He snorted, utterly relishing the CEO's obvious discomfort.

"What?! _No_!" Jack scoffed, scowling at Rhys' smug grin in blatant irritation. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, stiffening as Rhys leaned closer and skimmed his cheek with a kiss.

"Then you've no reason not to go, have you?" He snickered, winking as he brushed past Jack gently. "Besides, maybe you'll get lucky in the hall of mirrors..." He called over his shoulder, as Jack grimaced and tried to fight off the rising swell of desire from Rhys' easy teasing.

"... You fight dirty, Cupcake." He finally sighed, as Rhys sniggered and walked backwards with a knowing grin. "I'll say it... I'm a weak, weak man." He said, feigning a disappointed shake of his head, though his lips finally twitched in amusement. 

Rhys laughed and turned, running ahead excitedly and calling back over his shoulder. "Catch me if you can, Handsome!" He laughed, racing into the Carnival and quickly disappearing from sight as he hopped onto the nearest ride.

Jack rolled his eyes and ambled after his excitable, wayward lover, coming to a halt when he found him riding atop a golden Carousel horse. "Really, Rhysie?" He snorted, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he eyed him skeptically, shaking his head fondly as Rhys drifted past lazily.

"Aw, c'mon!" He laughed, his eyes alight with joy as the Carousel turned slowly, twisting to peek back at Jack over his shoulder. "Don't knock it 'til you try it!" He called, as the golden Carousel gleamed and glittered invitingly, its beautiful horses painted in luxurious gold and white; their mane and tail in pleasant shades of pastel pink or blue, with saddles and bridles of inviting soft leather.

"There's about sixty ways I can think of, just off the top of my head, to say 'not a chance' just now, Cupcake..." He snickered, shaking his head as Rhys drifted past again, clinging to his horse's pole as he leaned back and winked at Jack suggestively.

"You know you wanna..." He teased, a salacious grin curling his lips. He chuckled, as the golden horse he rode slowly rose and fell, locked in an endless charge round the Carousel.

"I know I do _not_." Jack scoffed, crossing his legs and leaning his shoulder against the Carousel railing. "These things are boring as hell, there's no adventure just riding a crappy piece of plastic on a dumb circle." He snorted, watching Rhys pass by once more with a fond smile.

"Oh, so it's adventure you're after?" Rhys snickered, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he looked over at Jack coyly. "I can show you adventure..." He hummed leadingly, placing his feet firmly upon the footplates provided and standing tall over his horse, holding the pole tightly as he pointed out into the distance. "Hi ho silver, _away_!" He cried, as Jack snorted and rolled his eyes at his lover's ridiculous nature.

"All of the universe to pick from; and I had to pick the stupidest of idiots..." He sighed to himself, before addressing Rhys in a louder tone. "I ain't so sure that's how it works, Rhysie. I mean, credit for originality an' all, but-" he paused, pushing away from the Carousel railing as his eyes widened in disbelief. "What the-" he balked, as the golden Carousel began to darken and peel, the horses turning black and twisted, their teeth seeming to gnash uneasily at the metal bits of their bridles. Their mane and tails became matted, stained a deep and disturbing shade of red. "Rhys..."

" _Tally ho_!" Rhys cried, gazing ahead gleefully and blissfully unaware of his horse's dramatic change in appearance. The horse he was riding suddenly lurched free of its fitting, rearing as if a real animal briefly, before launching forward through the Carnival. "Catch me if you can, Jack!" Rhys called giddily, unaware of anything past his own success at stunning Jack into silence.

"R-Rhys!" Jack cried, shaking his head as his disbelief gave way to panic. "Rhys, get the hell off that damn thing..! Rhys, get back here!" He yelled, setting off at a run as he heard Rhys' laughter rebound back to him.

 _All the people in the galaxy I coulda picked, and it's the one idiot who doesn't even bloody notice, when he's riding a Carousel horse that decides to come to life_... He thought scathingly, beginning to pant as he sprinted after Rhys, following the strange marks the Carousel horse had left along the path. "Rhys!" He called urgently, grimacing as he poured every ounce of energy into his frantic charge after his lover. He stumbled suddenly, when he came to a crossroads, where he found all signs of the tracks he'd been following; had disappeared.

"Godammit..." He muttered, his hands flying to tug at his hair as he tried to peer down each path, dismayed to find they all looked equally blank and ominous. "What the hell kinda Mary Poppins, down the goddamn psycho rabbit hole, _skag shit_ did I just get pulled into?" He murmured, spinning in a circle as he tried to decide which way Rhys might have gone. 

He turned around again, and jolted backwards in surprise, finding that a funhouse had appeared at the end of the path. "Oh, this really does _not_ bode well." He groaned, swallowing heavily, before taking a deep breath and racing down the path. His sharp eyes drank in the foreboding façade of the funhouse, his gut twisting as he reluctantly looked up at the twisted, maniacal grin of a large clown; its two front teeth forming a disturbing doorway into the funhouse. _He couldn't get lost in the hotel, oh no, he had to find the goddamn Haunted Carnival of Doom_ ... He thought scathingly, narrowing his eyes determinedly as he charged through the door. _Only Rhys could pull this kinda shit off, I swe-_ his thoughts fell silent abruptly, as the ground tilted unevenly beneath his feet, tipping him forward towards a signpost; made of gnarled and twisted bones. 

Finger bones pointed in multiple directions, as Jack scowled and panted, turning in a circle to try and catch a glimpse of his missing lover. "Rhys!" He called, twisting sharply when he thought he caught movement from behind him. Laughter echoed through the room, as Jack hopped cautiously across the uneven flooring, crossing to a doorway and pulling open the door to reveal a brick wall. "Oh, bloody he-" he began, cutting off as his reflexes kicked in abruptly, when a hand coalesced from the wall and reached toward him. He jumped backwards to quickly slam the door closed again, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"What the bloody fuck is _this_ Freddie Krueger nightmare?!" He demanded, backing away over the uneven floor with wide eyes, as he looked frantically for another way out. "Rhys! Where the bloody hell are you?!" He called urgently, turning to see a spiralling staircase, and hurrying up it. 

He found himself emerging onto a balcony, similar to an opera house viewing box, which leered down at a stage; where Rhys was prancing in what appeared to be his own rendition of Swan Lake, with himself portraying the swan. "Rhys!" He called, racing forward and vaulting over the edge of the platform, landing heavily on his feet in the aisle below, but immediately launching forward into a sprint towards the stage. "Rhys! Where the bloody hell have you been?! You scared the goddamn life outta me, you freakin' _idiot_ ! What the hell are you playing at-" he choked, stumbling to a halt as he looked up at Rhys with a small frown, sensing something... _wrong_ from within him.

Jack shook his head slowly, his eyes widening in disbelief as the Rhys upon the stage grinned, revealing several rows of sharp, serrated teeth. Jack curled his hands into fists, his heart hammering in his chest as he scowled, throwing himself up to the stage and pointing accusingly at the being which was clearly not his lover. "Where the hell is he?!" He demanded, as an eerie echo of Rhys' laughter erupted from the beings mouth. "What have you done to him?! Give him back!" He barked, launching forward to grab the creature before him, only for the strange echo of laughter to sound again; before the being melted into a strangely flickering puddle on the floor.

Jack stepped forward cautiously, peering at the puddle to see Rhys' face peering up at him, his eyes lit by fear and confusion. "Rhys!" He cried, glancing about frantically for some way to identify where his wayward lover could be. He ran a hand through his hair, hesitating a moment before finally taking a deep breath and rushing forward, his hand reaching to the puddle; only to pass straight through. Without waiting to consider the strangeness of the development, Jack threw himself forward, falling through the puddle to land upon his back in a circular room, the walls of which were made entirely of doors with strange markings on them. "Rhys! Where the hell are you?!" He roared, scowling as he quickly pushed himself to his feet.

Jack turned in a cautious circle, his eyes narrowing at the almost seamless wall of doors around him. _Why? Why is it always Rhys.._ ? He wondered in irritation, slowly approaching one of the doors and examining the strange symbol carved upon it. _What is this-_ he wondered, the thought breaking off abruptly as he raised his hand and tapped his finger to what looked like a carving of a tiger. He stepped back as the door swung open silently, his hand resting upon the edge, as he peered through the doorway in awe.

A luscious jungle stood on the other side of the doorframe. Among the vivid green ferns and vibrant, glowing flowers, prowled a strange beast.

A sabertooth tiger stalked a deer, its large paws soundless, even on the leaf littered floor. Jack swallowed, frowning as he took a step closer, only for his foot to crunch loudly upon a leaf which drifted through the doorway, causing the giant cat to whirl on him with a furious hiss. It charged forward instantly, leaping towards him with a huge paw full of claws, and Jack grimaced as he slammed the door closed, weighing his hands against it in preparation of a collision, which curiously never came.

He cautiously removed his hands, frowning at the lack of attack or need of defense. " _Seventy_ shades of skag shit..." He muttered, shaking his head as he slowly moved away from the door with the carving of the tiger. He looked around the other doors with renewed caution, frowning as he carefully examined each carving.

One was of what appeared to be a giant sea serpent, and he wisely chose to avoid the door. The next one he viewed, appeared to be a swan and after only a brief moment of consideration, he moved to open the door and peek through. He was unprepared to see Moxxi on the other side, carefully cutting flowers and placing them in a basket, the delicate petals vibrant and cheerful in a way Jack hadn't thought a bunch of plants could be. He frowned, wanting to close the door and pick another, but feeling oddly drawn to the scene before him. "The bloody hell is this sh-" he muttered as Moxxi paused, slowly turning towards him with such a wide grin, that it made Jack's heart turn cold. 

The woman giggled, the sound beginning as a light trill, but quickly devolving into an almost mechanical squeal. Jack's fingers finally twitched, and as Moxxi snapped the scissors in her hand shut, so too did Jack finally manage to slam the door between them. The CEO's eyes widened, drawing in a sharp breath as he stumbled back from the door and began to cough, his heart racing and his body wracked by tremors. _What the hell..?_ He wondered, as he slowly wrestled control of his body back. He straightened with a deep exhale, gritting his teeth as he frowned around the doors in irritation. "Rhys..." He murmured, his hands clenching at his side. 

_Every second I waste, he could be getting further away_... He thought, staring at the swan upon the door which had contained the strange Moxxi like being. _Nobody takes what belong's_ _to_ _Handsome Jack._ He frowned, walking around the room to examine the doors again. Skag, Spiderant, Rakk, Ratch, a large H; eerily similar to Helios... Jack paused, a jolt of irritation striking him as he ran his hand through his hair. _Only Rhys could get us into this kinda bullshit situation._ He thought, the thought hitting him hard as his eyes drifted over the many unfamiliar carvings. He was running out of time.

Jack sighed as he stepped picked the door with the H and closed his eyes. "Rhys… I'm gonna kick your goddam ass, if you aren't-" He muttered, solidifying his resolve before throwing the door open wide, and immediately stumbling back in surprise.

He stared at himself in the doorway, glancing down briefly before looking up again with a frown. In the doorway, his hair seemed longer, wilder; while his jacket was an oddly familiar pinstriped blue. His brow furrowed further and he stepped back from the illusion of himself as he shook his head, turning to scan the other doors quickly. 

_Stupid piece of_ … _where the friggin'hell is he?_ He thought irritably. He left the door before him open, as he walked around the room slowly, to pause at the skag door opposite; remembering Rhys'godawful obsession with his stupid boots.

"Rhys!" He choked, sure his lover would be waiting behind the door. He grabbed the handle and yanked hard, swinging the door open to reveal what looked like a cold cell. His gut clenched, and his eyes widened upon finding Rhys beaten and bloodied within. "Rhys-" he began, moving to cross the doorway, when a familiar shiver of foreboding trickled up his spine. The hairs on his arms stood on end, his skin slowly covered by goosebumps as he instead stepped back from the door.

 _Not him... Not him_... His thoughts chanted, his heart racing not with relief of finding his missing lover, but fear of whatever being was currently impersonating him. "Where is he?" He demanded in a growl, scowling as the crumpled body on the floor sat upright suddenly, a maniacal grin plastered unnaturally across its face, its maw filled with more viciously sharp teeth. Jack narrowed his eyes, moving away cautiously, unwilling to turn his back on the being as it began to jerk and vibrate awkwardly on the cell floor; like a marionette, without its strings. He shuffled backwards, as the strange trilling laughter he'd heard Moxxi make, began to echo around him. When he bumped into the open H door, he glanced back, seeing himself in strange colours once again. 

_Not strange colours... Rhys' colours_! He thought suddenly, his eyes widening as the realisation dawned. The trilling laughter became a mechanical squeal again, high pitched and irritated sounding, as if the being realised Jack had finally made the connection between his wrongly coloured clothes. He faced forward briefly, as the being violently trembled and jerked, and eerily rose into the air.

Jack's heart hammered in his chest, as he looked back to the reflection of himself, painted in Rhys' clothing colours. He sucked in several quick breaths; and reached toward the mirror, his hand causing the surface to ripple like water. With a final glance back to the furiously twitching and whirling being, he closed his eyes and turned, leaping through the mirror without giving himself a chance to hesitate.

Instantly, the high pitched whirling and mechanical squealing disappeared from the air around him; and Jack took a moment to pause, his eyes remaining scrunched tight as he tried to catch his breath. "There's only one Rhysie, there's only one Rhysie, there's only one Rhysie..." He muttered quietly to himself, slowly opening his eyes in the hopes that his lover would have appeared before him. _Oh right, no ruby slippers to clickitty clack together_... He thought slightly deliriously, blinking as he quickly looked around the large hall he found himself in. Free standing mirrors littered the area, and he shook his head quickly to make sure he wasn't concussed, before doing a slower, double take of the room.

"This place is absolute mind fuckery at its goddamn worst… if it weren't such a fucking nightmare to navigate, I might I this into my own private dungeon..." He muttered, running a hand through his hair as he slowly stepped closer to a mirror, where a green haired Rhys peered back at him. _What the fuck even is this place..?_ He wondered absently, as he slowly walked away from the first mirror, his eyes roving over various others as he passed them.

Countless Rhys' gazed back at him, some staring blankly, some moving frantically, as if screaming in fear or pain. Yet of them all, not one felt close to real to Jack. He ambled through the seemingly endless room, shaking his head as he passed mirrors where Rhys had blue hair, pink hair, purple eyes; this one a large hooked nose, that one with shoulders too frail. _Cheap imitations, the lot... But, why?_ He thought, beginning to move faster as he worried for his lost lover. "Rhys..?" He tried calling, pausing to look around and see if one of the reflected images of his lover reacted to his voice. "Rhys! Where are you, dum dum?!" He called, spinning quickly, before running toward an entirely new patch of mirrors.

"Rhys!" He yelled desperately, panic nibbling at his patience as his temper began to surge, his hands balling into fists. "What the hell are you _freaks_? What the bloody hell do you want with him?!" He demanded, scowling around the false Rhys', sensing their intent focus upon him. "You can't bloody well have him! He's my goddamn Rhysie! You hear me, assholes?!" He yelled, spitting at the foot of a mirror to emphasize his disgust and outrage.

Jack stalked through the mirrors, growling to himself under his breath as he moved, until he felt a sudden sharp tugging in his gut. "Rhys..." He murmured, lifting his gaze to the nearest mirrors. He frowned, moving through the area slower, before doubling back and turning the other way. "Rhys!" He called, his frustration mounting as he sensed his lover somewhere near to him; though still, just out of his reach.

He stopped abruptly, his heart lurching in his chest as he passed between two mirrors. He backed up slowly, looking first to a confused looking Rhys on his right and then to a frantic looking Rhys on his left. "Not what it seems... not what it seems..." He whispered, biting his lip and narrowing his eyes, trying to pick out anything which might reveal which one was the fake. "Rhys?" He called tentatively, the frantic Rhys on his left becoming increasingly agitated, while the one on the right just blinked at him.

"Okay..." Jack huffed, licking his lips as he glanced between the two. "If you can hear me, then... What was the first romantic date I took ya on?" He asked, the frantic Rhys pausing abruptly, as the one on the right scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'll have you know; skag wrestling is a highly revered date thing on Pandora! Just 'cause we had no skags on Helios and I had to improvise..." He muttered petulantly, as the Rhys on the right smirked, raising a brow and holding out a hand towards him.

Jack grinned, reaching for the offered hand, when he paused. His eyes searched Rhys', but found none of his warmth, or his affection. He slowly drew his hand back, confused by his reaction as Rhys frowned, nodding towards his open hand encouragingly. _He's here, right fuckin' here!_ Jack thought urgently, glancing around to be sure he wasn't missing a mirror or some other trick _. I can bloody well feel him! I know he's here... I just-_ his though cut off as he stepped back from the mirror, his foot knocking a stone and causing it to clatter across the floor. He frowned, looking down at the floor and eventually setting his eyes upon a decent sized pebble. He gathered it up gently, weighing it in his palm and bouncing it in thoughtfully, before gripping it tight enough he almost cracked it in two.

"I, am Handsome _goddamn_ Jack… and he's mine. Now, you damn well; _give him..._ _back_!" He roared, snarling furiously as he launched the pebble at the now surprised looking Rhys in the right hand mirror. A cacophony of screams erupted around him, and Jack clapped his arms tightly about his head and ducked down to his knees, as glass splintered and burst into shards all around him. High pitched wails and squeals echoed amongst the exploding mirrors, a wall of sounds which slammed into Jack like the shards of glass which fell upon his back. "Rhys!" He roared with frustration, his eyes scrunched firmly shut and pressed almost to his chest to protect them.

When the screaming finally died down, and the last few patters of glass clinked to the floor, Jack slowly began to move. He panted heavily, as he lowered his arms and looked around himself in a mixture of awe and irritation. _Now what the hell do I do..? How the hell am I supposed to find him.._? He wondered, his heart aching desperately for his lost lover.

"Jack..?" The tentative, hesitant call made him pause, and he looked up slowly to see Rhys across the room, his eyes wide as he surveyed the mess between them. "Jack, what..?"

Jack sucked in several shallow breaths, trying to sense if it were another lie, a fresh cruel trick on his heart and mind. He pushed himself upright quickly, standing defensively as Rhys hesitantly stepped forward, glass crunching beneath his trainers as he wobbled unsteadily. "What's going on, Handsome..?" Rhys called, his arms flailing as he tiptoed his way across the broken glass. "And why do I always seem to find myself in such weird situations..?" He complained in a huff, as Jack's heart lurched.

 _It's him... Nobody could fake being such an oblivious idiot..._ He thought, a strangled choke escaping his throat and causing Rhys to look up at him worriedly. "R-Rhys!" He cried desperately, ignoring the broken glass beneath his boots as he launched himself forward and raced across the distance remaining between them.

"Whoa! Wait, slow down! Bad Handsome Jack!" Rhys yelped, his eyes wide as he saw Jack fly towards him, glass slipping and sliding dangerously beneath his boots, threatening to send him crashing to the ground. "Jack! Be carefu- _oof_ !" He huffed, as Jack slammed into him, his arms encircling him tightly and lifting him from the ground in obvious joy. "Hey! Put me _down_ ! This does _not_ feel safe!" Rhys cried, holding onto the CEO's shoulders urgently.

Jack's heart thrashed in his chest, dropping Rhys to his feet and quickly catching his shoulders as he yelped in surprise, before his hands rose to cup his cheeks and draw him into a desperate kiss. " _Mmm_!" Rhys hummed, clutching at the CEO's shoulders and trying to regain his balance, as Jack's lips moved demandingly against his own. "Jack, wha-"

" _Never_ bloody well do that to me again, you little bastard..." Jack huffed, resting his forehead to Rhys' and closing his eyes, relief singing in his veins as he held his lover close. "Godammit, I ain't never letting go of you again..." He groused, tugging Rhys closer and burying his face in the side of his throat.

"Jack!" Rhys protested, laughing lightly as he shoved at the CEO's shoulders playfully. "Oh come on, Jack... It's not that bad." He snorted, giving up on moving the Hyperion CEO and instead threading his fingers through the other mans hair soothingly. "What's gotten _into_ you?"

"I'm not about to lose you..." Jack huffed, nipping Rhys' throat in retribution for all he'd put him through, causing his lover to yelp and pull away. "They can't have ya."

" _Who_?" Rhys laughed, trying to encourage the CEO to remove his face from his throat so he could look at him properly. "Jack seriously, what the hell..?" He finally demanded, growing frustrated with his inability to remove the CEO shaped barnacle stuck to his side. He hesitated a moment, before he snickered, leaning away from Jack as much as he was able. "Okay, c'mon, admit it... You're scared of clowns, aren't you?" He snorted, utterly amused by his sudden realisation.

Jack jerked back, his eyes snapping open and widening in surprise as he stepped away from Rhys, who's expression turned shocked at Jack's genuine fear. "What the-" Jack demanded, whirling to look around the overly decorated docking port the Space Carnival, his heart racing in his chest as he grabbed for Rhys' hand and pulled him behind him.

"Hey!" Rhys cried, freeing his hands to grab the CEO's cheeks and force his frantic mismatched eyes to meet his own. "Calm down... What's wrong? I was only teasing... I'm sorry. Are you really scared of clowns..?"

Jack opened his mouth to scoff that of course he damn well wasn't, when he paused suddenly. "Yeah..." He said slowly instead, swallowing thickly as he looked at Rhys properly, drinking him in as he took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. "Yeah, I really am... terrified. Freaky ass things. Clowns." He said, his voice strained from his emotional search for his lover. He laced his fingers together with Rhys', pressing a kiss to the back of his hand as Rhys frowned.

"Okaaaaay... well, lets just leave it then, yeah?" He suggested, gently tugging the clearly unsettled CEO back towards shuttle. "Why you didn't just _tell_ me that before..." He muttered as they walked, as Jack glanced back behind them, before finally beginning to relax. With Rhys' hand firmly in his own, he allowed his lover to tease him mercilessly over his fear of clowns, not caring in the least that he found it so amusing. _I found him... I won. That's all that matters_. He thought, content to write the entire experience off as a crazy dream, but also determined to stick a little closer to Rhys for the foreseeable future; because Rhys always found trouble, even when he was only looking for some fun.


End file.
